epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Steven Universe vs Kirby REMAKE. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles OFF SEASON
Steven Universe vs Kirby is another battle I loved that I think its lines needs to be remastered. Also I'm lazy to reamke the titlecard. Steven Universe vs Kirby is the second battle to get a remake. It features half-human, half-gem, Steven Universe against Nintendo character and main protagonist of his series with same name, Kirby. To see which young and innocent “stars” of the show hero will win in a rap battle Location: Kirby: Fountain of Dreams/Whispy Woods in Black and White Steven Universe: Beach City/Steven Universe's House Battle: Kirby Verse: Oh look! It’s Steven wanting to battle against me? Now that’s plain wrong ‘Cause its case closed that Universe-al lose, call me a lawyer who defend Donkey Kong Not even your puny shield could protect the disses I’m spitting Right At Ya'' '' And get wrecked by me, making you a joke like you’re a relative of Uncle Grandpa *Location changes into Whispy Woods in black and White* First appeared in Black and White, I adore more people than your show in television I’m cute, you’re fat, my games are memorable, your series spawn awful fan fictions This Onion-smelling Mouse stole my colors, and I want you to give that back Or I’ll forcefully use my vacuum powers and suffer my Mass Attack *Location reverts back to Fountain of Dreams* You blame on the Pony fans for making porn on your series When you forgot you make Edd n Eddy Waddle each other’s Dees Even that Crystal Gem, Garnet can‘t touch me, I’m untouchable like an invincible lollipop Steve-n just keep playing Minecraft ‘cause you got a weird obsession on collecting rocks Steven Universe Verse: Oh look another Nintendo franchise that’s known for copy and paste Except your games give me an Epic Yawn! ‘Cause you fly away from a great challenge You’re a pink blob with simple shapes, with an unexplained gender identity Who stole Jigglypuff’s moves, and Pacman’s habit on eating things Abilities on inflating like a balloon, you’re the one who start it Now thanks to your contribution, we got gross stuff drawn by Deviant artist But because you’re the original Bubblegum doesn’t mean you’re the most liked You got overshadow by your armor-wearing blue imitator knight Calling your games kid-friendly, now that statement will be contradicted by Steven When you’re the hero who loves sucking on a naked Giant Woman hidden in your level People call this Kindergartener a hero, which is the thing I don’t really get it When all he do is ‘cause Nightmare in Dreamland and grab King DeDeDe’s heroic credit Kirby Verse: With your alien friends solving Beach City’s problems, you got teased by Lars And I have a Future Vision that they’ll fail, making your home planet a Shiver Star You could’ve use your itchy trigger Catfinger to improve your horrible raps But instead, S'''teven acting like a ''J'ustice '''W'arrior'' rumble why your mom isn’t fat I think Clarence here needs to get schooled before he learns his lesson On using his powers and skills, ‘cause he use it immaturely like Amethyst’s wrestling Your gem guardians are been Lion to you, also Pearl stalk you every night in your bed And your whole existence is the main reason of Rose Quartz’s death Steven Universe Verse: *Location changes into Steven Universe’s House* I got a loving family, Crystal Gems, and Connie, who gives me love and care You’re blasted alone in space with, without knowing who your parents were Now that I tell your emotional past, I sense this happy ball is now weeping But your tears don’t have the power to heal these burns I’m spitting I’m the one with the power abuse? That’s saying from a marshmallow with hunger instinct If you’re not careful on using your stomach, you may cause a species to go extinct You’re not fully grown yet, why don’t you sleep for a few hundred years more And give a your creator a break on making your series and Smash Bros WHO WON? Kirby Steven Universe Category:Blog posts